Alone
by Xxemily-rosexX
Summary: Puck and Sabrina are left alone for the night. Late at night there is a thunderstorm causing a blaclout. what will happen? Puck&Brina fluff


"Why did they have to leave this week?" Sabrina muttered to herself.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sabrina me, Daphne, and Jake will be out of the barrier for the next day or two ok." Granny said happily. "WHAT?" puck and Sabrina yelled at the same time. "That means that I'll be stuck with that thing for a week" Sabrina screamed pointing at Puck, who looks down right pissed off. "Oi you really think I want to be stuck with you I already have to deal with you everyday stinkpot" he yelled back giving Sabrina a dirty look. _

"_Quiet both of you" Granny yelled in an agitated voice. " Puck you can't leave the town because of the barrier and Sabrina do you really want to leave Puck alone in the house?" she asked questioningly. Sabrina opened her eyes in shocked realisation "NO, anything but that he'll find some way to destroy the town!" Sabrina replied. "Hey I heard that" yelled Puck. _

"_Good then its settled" granny said happily. "Wait, where are we going?" Daphne asked. "Where gong to Terrigal, a small town about two hours away. There's been some reports of bizarre activity that seems suspiciously like a warlock so we have to go investigate" granny explained. "Yay Daphne cried happily. Puck and Sabrina glowered at her till she stopped, but she still had a smug smile on her 'innocent' face. _

"_Wait but granny its storm session isn't it a bit dangerous to leave them here by themselves?" Daphne asked. "That's not the only reason that I wouldn't want to leave them alone for two days" uncle Jake snickered winking at the pair of angry teens. They both blushed._

"_SHUT UP" yelled Sabrina. "Yeah" yelled Puck. "Hey I'm just saying" uncle Jake said with a smirk on his face. "Aaaannnnyyywwwaaaayyyy" said Daphne before a fight broke out. "Isn't it granny? I mean what if there is a black out?" _

"_There are candles, torches and matches in the cupboard if you need them. All your food is in the fridge so you won't starve "granny said happy for the distraction. "and don't worry the worst possible thing that could happen is that there could be a blackout, ok now were going in ten minutes so let's pack". _

_As they were packing and getting ready to go in the 'death trap' as named by Sabrina, Uncle Jake yelled out "have fun you to, and don't be too bad" he winked and before the two had time to yell back, the car was gone and they were alone. _

END OF FLASHBACK

After granny had left it wasn't too bad. Puck yelled he was going to his room and flew up. Sabrina on the other hand was left alone in the living room. She put on a movie; she chose the Chronicles of Narnia and watched. After a bit she got tired and fell asleep just as the kids were meeting Mr. and Mrs. Beaver.

She woke up with a start. "Wow, what a dream" she whispered, she tried to remember it but couldn't. "oh well" she sighed. Just as she was getting up her stomach rumbled. "I guess I'm hungry" she said to herself. She checked her watch it was 7:15. "wow, I must have been tired. I'm going to go make dinner. I'm surprised that Puck hasn't come down and bothered me to make him something, Hhmm oh well.

She tried to turn on the lights to find that they wouldn't work. "Must be a blackout "she thought. She walked against the wall to make sure she didn't fall over something. She saw light at the end of the hall where the kitchen was. "maybe Puck lit some candles … or the kitchens on fire" she thought sarcastically. But she did walk a bit faster to the kitchen.

As she was turning the corner she crashed in to someone and they both fell. She fell on top of him and could feel his heart beat and his body breathing gently under her.

"ha-ha can't keep your hands off me can you Grimm" Puck said laughing. Sabrina jumped realising who she was onto of. " YEAH RIGHT STICK BREATH "she yelled at him. She tried to get up but Puck wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. She blushed, Puck just looked at her.

"uuuhhh, you can let me go now" Sabrina said quietly, even though secretly she didn't want to move at all. "Puck, I need to make diner remember" she said with an edge she hadn't expected this reaction from him. " no you don't it's done" he said gentility. "what?", "I said I made dinner already" Puck repeated. Well to say the least Sabrina was shocked. She didn't know that Puck could cook, but now she was curious and a bit suspicions.

Puck slipped of her body in one fluent movement. "come on I'll prove it." He said happily, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the floor to the kitchen.

The kitchen looked beautiful. It was a corny ting to think but it was true. Puck had lit as many candles as he could find so the kitchen was burning with gentle lights warming the air. "wow" Sabrina whispered. "yeah, well I thought that the more candles the brighter so we can see" puck said behind her. Then she looked down to see food on the table. She felt like she was gonna cry, it was her favourite NORMAL food: chicken on rice with stir-fry.**(my fave food). **

"wow, you really made all this?"Sabrina asked. "yep, you like?" Puck replied. "defiantly" Sabrina said happily. "well then" puck said pulling a chair next to Sabrina out "lets eat" he said smiling. Sabrina blushed and sat down. Puck went on the other side of the table and sat down. "bon apatite" she said smiling. "cheers" he said back, the two then set out to eat the best meal they had eaten in weeks.

_AFTER DINNER._

"that was great Puck" Sabrina said full and happy. "Thanks Brina" he replied watching her. Sabrina blushed when she heard him call her, her nickname. " imp gonna go to bed now ok, night" Sabrina said suddenly. Puck smiled at her "Ok night".

LATER THAT NIGHT

'_CRASH'_

Sabrina awoke with a start. She hated thunder and lightning, it reminded her of bad times.

'CRASH' she flinched and hid under her blanket. "come on Sabrina ignore it" she mutted to herself. She took a big breath and relaxed.

'CRASH'

So much for that, she screamed into her pillow. It was worse without Daphne she was there for her and they would share a bed feeling protected. But this time there was no Daphne, no granny not even Elvis she was alone.

'CRASH'

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" she screamed out loud. Suddenly she heard a loud whoosh and she could see a silhouette of someone in her doorway. She screamed louder when he took a step towards her. "Grimm calm down it's just me" the voice said. Puck. Sabrina jumped up and ran to him, crying in his chest. " hush Sabrina, imp here" he whispered sweetly in her ear soothing her.

After a few minutes she had calmed down in Pucks warm arms. Puck just kept holding her tight with no intention of letting go. Not that Sabrina minded she felt a scene of protection surround her. "Puck" she whispered. "mmmmm" he mutted. Can you stay with me tonight? I don't wanna be alone'. Puck smiled and picked her up bridle style, carrying her to the bed laying her down then getting in himself.

Sabrina blushed a little but quickly got over it as Puck wrapped his arm around her waist putting his chin on the top of her head. "imp here. I'll always be here" he said softly. She snuggled into him and sighed." I know".

Puck opened his eyes wide and pulled back a little. I looked up at him. He leaned forward and kissed me gently. Sabrina's eyes widened but fluttered closed kissing back. The kiss started to become more passionate. Puck rubbed his tongue against her lips asking for entrance. Sabrina gladly accepted. There tongue's battled for dominance. Puck flipped them over so he was on top of her.

The kiss continued until the two had to stop to breath. "Sabrina I love you!" Puck final said. Sabrina gasped and two tears trickled down her cheeks, only to be kissed away by Puck. "I love you to Puck, I always have" she cried with a wide smile. Puck grinned again and kissed her. They both snuggled in with each other. Puck wrapped an arm around her waist and covered themselves with the blanket and fell asleep smiling.

_NEXT DAY _

Puck and Sabrina woke to a squeal . they looked up to see Daphne and Red standing near the bed. Daphne had her hand in her mouth like she did when she was excited, and Red was standing there with a crazy grin on her face **(get it ****). **Granny was at the door smiling before ducking out of the room. Puck and Sabrina stared at each other and blushed, but made no move to leave each other's arms. Then uncle Jake walked in grinning like an idiot. " what did I say huh?" he said laughing. "meh" Puck said smiling. Then he leaned down and kissed Sabrina. When they looked up their audience was gone.

"I love you Sabrina" "dido Puck"


End file.
